


Titanium-Iron Man Edition

by LaughingThalia



Series: Shorts and One-Shots [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/LaughingThalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You shoot me down! But I won't fall!<br/>I am Titanium-Steel alloy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titanium-Iron Man Edition

**Author's Note:**

> You might want to listen to or know of Titanium by David Guetta before you read this basically crack fic. It's not quite crack but it's a little silly sooo.

The Avengers came down to the lab to drag him out to eat sleep and wash by order of Pepper while she was away on a business trip, knowing how stubborn the genius was they had agreed to go down together and use physical force if necessary. As they approached the lab they hard music that sound suspiciously like Titanium by David Guetta "I thought Stark only listened to AC/DC and Black Sabbeth ect." Said Clint

Natasha grinned for the first time in forever as she got a look at Tony, he was dancing around in the arms of the suit while another suit mimicked him while singing. Without a word Clint got out his phone and started filming while the others laughed silently.

_"You shout so loud_  
_That I come back from the dead_  
_You're roaring loud, saying "Puny god"_  
_You criticize but all your comments ricochet_  
_You shoot me down, but I get up_  
_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_  
_I fly away, I fly away_  
_Extremist you are A.I.M._  
_I fly away, I fly away_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium-steel alloy_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium-steel alloy_  
_We fly up high_  
_But it's you who'll have further to fall_  
_Obadiah and the Ten Rings_  
_Raise your voice, bullets and missiles may break my bones_  
_I'm talking loud not saying much_  
_I'm bulletproof, my life to lose_  
_I fly away, I fly away_  
_Extremist, you are A.I.M._  
_I fly away, I fly away_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium steel alloy_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium steel alloy_  
_I am titanium steel alloy_  
_I am titanium steel alloy_  
_Metal heart, repulser guns_  
_Firing at evil villains_  
_Metal heart like Capsicle's shield_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium steel alloy_  
_You shoot me down but I won't fall_  
_I am titanium steel alloy_  
_You shoot me down but. I. Won't..."_ Tony trailed off awkwardly noticing the Avengers in the doorway "Oh hey guys. How long have you been standing there? Legolas are you filming me? Barton? Clint!" He lunged at the archer and the video shut off.

It was all over the Internet and had a million views in the first five minutes. Many vines were made and SHIELD had somehow made it impossible to be deleted from the internet, not that it mattered, it had been shared too many times to make a difference. Pretty much everyone had a copy saved in their phones or on their laptop.


End file.
